Oltalom
HISTORY Fifteen million years ago Oltalom system was created from a nebula cloud. The system originally had several gas giants full of full that the dying Celestial star needed to maintain fusion. However the Celestial people, always conscious of every action the take in the galaxy and the way it affect the possibility of intelligent life needed to do something with these gas giants’ moons. They quickly came to the conclusion that the only terrestrial planet in would be suited to take these smaller bodies as moon. This was more than just a convent place to put the satellites, but also an experiment in the effects of having so many moons orbiting a small body.The Celestial people then went to work moving the bodies into these moons. They buried massive repulsors in the moons in order to move them into orbit around the single planet. The system would be powered by pulling energy from hyperspace and would be use to maintain the moons orbits along with give the moons magnetic fields, protecting them from solar radiation. With each moon in place, the each moon was seeded with plant life and other basic life forms. Then the Celestial left, leaving things in the faithful hands of evolution and the computer monitoring system Celestial.The Keotopian supposedly migrated to this planet many years ago. it is unknown how they migrated to the world, but it suspected that Celestial had transplanted the species on the planet when intelligent life did not take hold. The system is very hard to locate because it is located in a nebula. Most people don't go to the planet from fear of dying. The Keotopian, the sentient and natural species of Oltalom are usually experienced flyers.In the first 1000 years is when the Keotopian where first discovered by travelers. The planet was originally a jungle planet but because of high volcanic activity the planet entered an ice age. As it entered the planet entired this age, the large jungles started to die off. During this time the water turned to ice and has collected at the poles. The Keotopian had their first revolution in 3523 RT. The revolutions dealt controlling the liquid water at the equator. After this war all most of the combat is to change the government. The government was somewhat of a dictatorship after the revolution but soon turned into a monarchy. After a second revolution the monarchy also fell. The government is now a democracy and is run by 2 leaders, the supreme ruler and his wife. They are currently trying to get accpetance to the Galactic Republic.The planet is somewhat of a large trading post besides the large capital. They send freighters in and out of the planet to various other planets in the rim. The economy so far is flourishing besides the fact of a couple of governmental problems including assassination attempts. Species Crater Rancor A subspecies of rancors, they have a nasty set of tusks and horns. They also tend to be are 3-9 meters larger than standard rancors. This breed of rancors originally evolved when the planet had large vast jungles but as the planet changed the rancors began to adapt.The special adaptations to these rancors are they are much faster than these rancors and are 3 times the strength of the standard rancors. The reason the rancors are so much more advanced compared to other rancors is because the regions are harsher and there every day life is challenging because of the lack of water and food. Crater Rancors skin pigmentation is usually a gray with white splotches. Their skin is harder than the average rancor so they can take more damage. Crater rancors are very high valued for their skin, since the unique coloring and its strength. Mooralt A six legged tigers on that is only on this world . They are very physical and are extremely fast usually able to outrun a speeder. These tigers use their front 4 legs as to attack prey and climb things such as craterous mountains while the back legs are for balance and addition support. They are said to use the force when they run seeing how fast they are.The mooralts usually hunt in large packs of 15 to 40. They hunt young crator rancor when they are with their mother is not guarding them or when the numbers are on their side. They also have been known to hunt Kepyar. The Mooralts are non sentient but are very strong in fights. Kepyar A mammal that seems to be related to deer. They tend to have more fat than most deer but have a very strong endurance. This endurance is critical for escaping crator rancors. They are herbivores and are used as common transportation when domesticated. They also have a set of strong pointed antlers, hilted legs and a pair of tusks. The size of tusks depends on the gender; male are larger while the females are shorter. Keotopian The native species of Oltalom and have lived there notably as long as the planet. They are tall sentient creatures that are very athletic seeing as the planets gravity is so powerful. The Keotopes have several cities spread across the planet and are intelligent as they are strong.Their skin pigment is gray, white, or a dark gray. The specie is classified mammal. They are known for their mercenaries, assassins, body guards, and fighters. They usually have gold, orange, red, or white eyes and have pointed ears. The Keotopes torso is muscular and their legs are strong as well. The Keotopes have the ability to change their muscular and skeleton stature, meaning they could grow a larger spine creating a tail or they could create wings. They have the ability to grow limbs in up to 5 minutes that also lets off that they can heal fairly quickly. The biggest problem with the Keotopes is that they usually have to where certain respirators when in Type I atmosphere. Religion The religion on this planet is mainly atheist since the majority of the population feels it is not required to survive on their harsh world. There are a couple of religious figures but none are major enough to be known worldwide. Technology The Keotopes are very intelligent and have made many great inventions. The thing they are most famous for is the crator Rancor body armor. The armor is very strong and can take many blaster attacks and can withstand several saber attacks before failing. It is not as heavy as one would think except from such strong armor however after about 20 years it loses its strength. The once the armor loses its strength it turned into a thinner leather and is put on various clothing. Moons Moons are listed from closest orbit to furthest. Septimal Size: 13,095 miles in diameter Surface Water: 41% Atmosphere: breathable Gravity: Average Species: any inhabitants Description: This is the closest moon to the planet and therefore colonies are established here for Keotopians to live. The colonists on the moon are like the Keotpians that live on Oltalom except there is a larger amount of crime on this moon. The government is very unstable on this moon and might plummet into an economic depression or anarchy at any time. Tiiqara Size: 11,112 miles in diameter Surface Water: 97% Atmosphere: Type I Gravity: Average Species: TiiquarannsThis species are a green and gilled species that lives underwater. They are sentient but are not at a very early stage of development. There weaponry consist of spears and they have tribal government. Description: This moon has a orbit just outside of Septimal is mainly covered in water with only a few volcanic islands protruding from the water’s surface. It has its own species that lives under water. The moon has Keotopian water collectors that take some water from the moon and take it to the Oltalom. The Tiiquaranns supply the Keoptopians with water for protection. Supyalus Size: 3698 miles diameter Surface Water: 29% Atmosphere: Type I but close to Type II Gravity: Light Species: Any inhabitant Description: Supyalus is a small moon that has a small amount of water. It is completely different from its planet since it is mainly made of jungle still. Ruokal Size: 201 miles in diameter Surface Water: 3% Atmosphere: No Atmosphere Gravity: .1 G Species: none Description: This one of the smallest moons in Oltalom's orbit and is nearly impossible to live. Some don't consider it to be a moon but a very large rock that caught in Oltalom's orbit. This is very likely due to the fact it lack the repulsor equipment that all the other moons have. Zereyos Size: 18,095 feet in diameter Surface Water: 38% Atmosphere: breathable Gravity: Above average Species: Any inhabitants Description: This moon has large jungles and has some larger body of waters. It does not have may disgusting features. Retaarius Size: 12,594 miles in diameter Surface Water: 39% Atmosphere: below average Gravity: average Species: any inhabitants Description: This moon is considered to be the twin of Lehelet because of all the similarities and the two moons close proximity. This moon is where most crator rancors reside and therefore this is where most crator rancors are hunted. Lehelet Size: 13,004 miles in diameter Surface Water: 32% Atmosphere: Type II.A thin atmosphere with just barely with enough pressure to support life. Gravity: Average Species: Any inhabitants Description: Lehelet is a large moon that is considered Reaarius because of all the similarities and the two moons close proximity. The moon is used as a private area to its inhabitants and they tend to have very suspicious reasons for living here. Hetron Size: 10,934 miles in diameter Surface Water: 43% Atmosphere: Type I Gravity: Average Species: Any inhabitant Description: Hetron is the second farthest moon in the Oltalom system with the exception of Fuvalom. It is made up of large plains and a substantial amount of water in the form of large lakes. This area is perfect for most species most species. Fuvalom Size: 35,989 miles in diameter Surface Water: 62% Atmosphere: no atmosphere Gravity: High Species: Very few settlers in biospheres Description: Fuvalom is a desolate moon that has only ice and little in the way of natural. Most people don't visit it and actually avoid it since it’s so hard to just survive on. Located farther away from Oltalmor, it is almost considered a second planet.